


The Earp Girl & Agent 005

by FromEarpToHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromEarpToHaught/pseuds/FromEarpToHaught
Summary: Nicole had been conditioned since birth to follow the Black Badge Code. But that couldn’t compare to the one the eldest Earp imposed upon her. Wynonna only gave her one strict rule, her baby sister, Waverly, was off limits.





	The Earp Girl & Agent 005

           Nicole laid stretched out against the living room sofa, her feet propped up against the arm of the thick fabric as she snacked on a bowl of peanuts. Her eyes were transfixed on the flashing blue screen. The actors were confessing their love for one another as the redhead dug deeper into the bowl before her. Purgatory was quiet for the most part, at least at this hour, outside would often fall dead silent. The trees, still. The wind, soft. Before long the redhead was invested in the plot happening on screen. A gentle smile cracked its way across her face just as something clunked to the ground.

           “Waves?!” Nicole quickly sat up. Her training taught her not to take the slightest sound for granted. Before she could utter another word, a door creaked open.

           “I’m fine.” A voice filled the air, just as slapping wet footsteps began carrying their weight against the hardwood floor below. Small things like this would transfix Nicole. She would often ponder to herself why, just by the sheer presence of the brunette, could bring her to her knees. The culprit, Waverly Earp, made her presence known. She stood before the redhead wrapped in a body towel, her hair, dripping against her shoulders as she tried detangling the strands with her fingers.

           “Um…” Nicole could feel the ache within her chest. There were a lot of things she wasn’t allowed to feel or even talk about, but with Waverly, all of her training flew out the window.

           “I dropped the thing off the shelf.” The brunette began explaining with her hands, creating a circular motion as she pondered the item. “Well it fell off the shelf and onto my foot.” A pout developed on the woman’s lips. Nicole quickly scanned Waverly’s body, her eyes noticing the small red circle against her skin. There was nothing Nicole wouldn’t do for Waverly, nothing in the world she wouldn’t risk for her. But she could never confess that. In order to keep the brunette safe, she had to keep her distance.

           “Let me look at it.” Nicole sat upright, signaling for the brunette to step closer.

           “It’s just a small bruise.” Waverly began, pacing over, holding onto the pout she once created.

           “Oh let me see it anyway.” There was something carried in how Nicole spoke to the woman in front of her, causing a small grin to form. Pretending to be annoyed, the brunette stuck her foot forward, allowing the small red bruise to be examined. She was gentle, the redhead, taking note of the slightly tinted skin. Her fingers brushing over the spot a few times as Waverly tilted her head,

           “It’ll be fine.” The brunette sighed to herself, lowering her foot back onto the floor before sitting on the sofa. Nicole hadn’t questioned the action as the woman pulled the peanut bowl into her palm. “You know, Wynonna won’t be back until morning.” The soft look the brunette gave caused Nicole to glance back at the television screen. She could hardly feel her heart drumming against her chest through the paralyzing fear of what this thing between her and Waverly was becoming. With each passing day she felt herself grow more attached, more dependant on someone whom Black Badge would be totally against. There were rules and codes and Waverly was stepping over each and every one of them.

          

           _Three weeks ago, as the rain rolled in, Nicole had found herself standing at the door of the local diner, questioning if she should just walk away. Wynonna had instructed the woman to stay put until Waverly returned home from her shift at the place. She was use to such demanding instructions from the older brunette, it didn’t really phase her much. Working with Black Badge put her into a lot of danger at times, but not tonight. As the thunder storm rolled in, Nicole leaning against the wall with her umbrella open, studied the glass door. It’s neon sign flickering before going dark. The street was quiet._

_“Hey, you.” Waverly closed up the diner for the night, her keys rattling in the door just before she took a step down the concrete. “Are you watching me again?” The smaller woman rose her eyebrow, finally standing at Nicole’s side._

_“It’s more like, I’m making sure you get home safe.”_

_“Look, whatever it is that my sister told you about me, it’s a lie.”_

_“And what would she tell me?”_

_“I don’t know.” Waverly shrugged, instinctively sliding her arm under Nicole’s, gripping her forearm. “My sister is scared someone is going to be after me, because of the files I’ve collected.” The brunette nodded, a smile still sitting upon her face. “But I don’t even have them anymore. Black Badge took them like they take everything else around here.”_

_“It’s just a precaution.”_

_“For how long?” Waverly peered into the chocolate eyes staring back at her, a soft and calm Nicole waiting on her every word. “Forget about it. The best part of it all is that I get to see you.”_

_“I’m just doing my job.”_

_“Sure you are.” A smirk left the smaller woman, a gentle squeeze against the redhead’s arm caused Nicole to peer up into the pouring night._

_“Let’s get you home.” A nod of agreement and the two were off. They hadn’t walked the entire way, but Nicole trailed the woman’s car just enough to give her space. She herself began to shuffle through the constant thoughts ravaging her mind. She was raised from a child to do as Black Badge instructed, without question. She was a good soldier in a sense, she did what was needed and nothing more. But now, as she turned down the winding muddy road, her chest ached. She wanted nothing more than to feel normal. Be a normal human and not have to worry about people who may or may not be looking for the brunette in the car in front of her. Waverly parked, the rain never letting up. Wynonna told Nicole she was to never go inside of the house, and so she hadn’t._

_As she shut off the engine, her mind wandered elsewhere. She had nothing more to do but wait for daylight. It was as if by cue, she had found herself drifting into her own memories. The gentle tapping of the rain turned into clumps of drumming. A knock shook the redhead from her thoughts. Waverly was soaked, taking it upon herself to just step out into the rain, smile and all. Nicole lowered her window as the brunette began brushing the trickling water out of her face._

_“Want to come in?”_

_“You’re soaked.” Nicole stated the obvious. Waverly shrugged._

_“It’s just water.”_

_“Get inside before you catch a cold.”_

_“Are you worried about me?”_

_“I’m worried about your sister punching me if you end up with pneumonia.” The redhead smirked, just as Waverly slid her hand inside the vehicle, popping the locks, and opening the door. “Waverly, I can’t.” The woman shook her head in protest of the brunette’s actions, but ended up with the both of them standing in the torrential downpour._

_“Now you have to come inside.” The way she looked at her caused Nicole to waver. From what she could make out of the brunette under the harsh dancing of water against her skin, was a sight of pure determination. It was like most nights. Waverly would beg Nicole to come inside with her, and she would hold her ground about not doing so. But tonight, there was something in the way the brunette slid her fingers into her hand. She wasn’t really given a choice as her heart numbed her mind. The two walked inside, soaking the ‘welcome’ mat below. “I’ll start the fire, and grab you something to change into.”_

_“I’m fine.” Nicole took in the space: Hardwood floors throughout, small pictures of the mountain side scattered here and there, a few knick knacks covering small shelves. Waverly had left and returned, carrying towels in her arms as her hair stuck to her cheeks when she spoke. Nicole couldn’t believe that Wynonna would voluntarily join Black Badge and leave something like his behind. Waverly tapped Nicole’s arm, bringing her back to reality. The redhead took notice of the smile tricking against the brunette’s face, mixed in with droplets of water against her cheek. She rose her hand, thumbing the younger woman’s skin before gently sliding hair from her face._

_“…what?” Waverly blinked, it was different from the actual action done on a daily basis. It was a sort of low and pondering blink, matching the whisper that had left her lips._

_“A fireplace?” Nicole withdrew her hand, walking towards the living room as Waverly smirked, following behind the woman. It took just moments to get the firewood blazing._

_“You should at least dry off if you’re not going to change.” Waverly found herself at Nicole’s side, the two sitting in front of the fireplace, taking up space against the floor’s carpet. The brunette handed over a few towels, tilting her head, trying to catch Nicole’s gaze, but the woman refused to give her even a gentle look. “You’re so stubborn.”_

_“How so?”_

_Finally a glance._

_“Well first, you didn’t want to come inside.” The brunette scanned the woman’s face._

_“Your sister told me not to.”_

_“Secondly, you don’t want to change when you’re the one that’s going to catch a deathly cold because you’re in like… mountains of clothing.” Waverly signaled at the tactical vest the redhead was wearing, covering a dark top with jeans and boots to match._

_“You want me to undress?” Nicole faced the now blushing woman before her. Waverly shook her head, trying to find the right words to say as a glimmer left the brunette’s eyes._

_“I didn’t… I meant… you’re… I mean…I’ll be back.” Flustered, Waverly pushed herself away from the fire and trailed to her bedroom on the second floor. Nicole could feel the suffocating air now surrounding her. Familiar words whispered for her to leave and yet, she couldn’t. She didn’t want to. Her hands found the latch to her vest as she tossed it to the side of her, a thump shifting the silence. The flames from the fireplace ahead left a welcoming glow across the room. As a million and one reasons began to clutter the woman’s mind on why she should leave, just one, told her to stay. Nicole pulled her boots off, placing them next to her vest as she leaned in closer to the flames._

_Minutes later, Waverly returned. She lowered herself next to the woman, silently pondering what to say, but enjoying the peace between them all the same. The brunette now sat in her silk tank top and pajama shorts, crossing her legs as she took in a deep breath. She too was reminded by her elder sister that if anyone was to step across the threshold of the homestead, it could be anyone… anyone but, Nicole Haught. A smirk left the brunette’s lips, her eyes trying to search the woman’s next to her._

_“I know I should leave…. But, something is stopping me.” Nicole faced Waverly, the orange and red flickering light playing against the brunette’s skin. “I guess I don’t want to leave.”_

_“You could always stay.” Waverly whispered, awaiting a response from the woman at her side._

_Nicole smirked, forcing a painful grin upon her face before she slid her hand against the brunette’s next to her. It was as if in a trance, the redhead gently caught the woman’s fingers between her own.  Nicole studied Waverly’s alluring gaze._

_“Black Badge wouldn’t allow it.” Her words like a knife to her own chest._

_Waverly glanced around the room, studying her own home as if she was expecting something to appear. She shifted, turning herself to face Nicole completely. Her gaze was intense, a loving smile followed as the redhead pulled her hand back to her side._

_“Black Badge isn’t here.”Waverly shrugged, looking around the space once more as Nicole focused on the flames ahead. She found herself fighting what she was taught over what her body was telling her she wanted. She knew she had to leave the homestead, to get out of this place and get some air. But before she could even attempt to move, Waverly pushed herself up against her own knees, dropping her hands against Nicole’s thighs. “Hey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t…” before the brunette could even finish her statement, Nicole had caught her face between her hands and pressed her lips against the brunette’s hard._

_Waverly felt herself tense up by sheer surprise before melting into the redhead’s touch. An action she only dreamt of. Nicole could feel the energy induced tingle that shot through her, numbing her to the core as she lingered as long as she could. Waverly found herself inching forward, crawling into the woman’s lap as if by instinct, Nicole lowered herself against the floor. Her fingers left the brunette’s face, gently trailing against her neck before the brunette above her pulled back. Just inches apart, the two began harshly heaving. The silence between them was filled with reassuring looks and simple nods._

_Nicole knew there were many certainties in her life. One, was that she would always be tied up to Black Badge. Two, she would always be in some type of danger. And three, Waverly Earp, with her lustful gaze and sauntering walk would always, always, be off limits to her._

_The brunette pressed her lips against the redhead’s nose, a soft smile, a rare but always pleasing sight, brought Nicole back to the present. Her hands, now gently caressing Waverly’s hips, left the woman paralyzed. The brunette noticed the pause. She studied the woman’s eyes, a smirk leaving her as she slowly sat upright, straddling the redhead below her. The flickering fireplace allowed dancing colors to play against the walls._

_Waverly clasped her hands over Nicole’s, slowly bringing them to her lips before she lovingly kissed each of her palms. It was to reassure her that it was okay, that she wanted these next moments just as much as the woman below her. The brown eyes gazing up at her, shimmered with sheer want and caution. A playful smirk from Waverly caused the Agent to shake her head in disbelief. The brunette slowly brought the woman’s arms above her head, locking her own fingers between them. A gentle kiss here, a lingering peck there, it was enough to make Nicole want more._

_Waverly was good at teasing, but little did she know, the woman below her was much better at a lot of other things. Nicole gathered the thin silk fabric of Waverly’s shirt between her fingers and rose it above her head, tossing it to the side with just a swift flick of the wrist. The redhead then gripped the woman’s waist, slowly taking over dominance, causing a giggle to escape the brunette who would soon be under her. Waverly was gently released once she was safely pinned against the hardwood floor, her legs, clutching Nicole’s side as the woman towered over her._

_Fingers roamed the rim of the brunette’s bra leaving heat trails along the way. It was Waverly whom was the first to cave from the actions. Her determination to help Nicole from the restriction of her jeans caused her to fiddle with the clasped fabric. A chuckle caused the brunette to focus even harder, her fingers unlatching the clasp before the familiar sound of the zip reassured her of her task. The two plucked one layer of clothing off after the other, getting lost in soft moans and rushed breaths._

_For a moment, Nicole almost allowed her nagging brain to break the connection. Waverly pulled her in closer, soft caresses turning into desperate ones. Both women fell into a sort of daze as light nibbling turned into pleasurable biting, small marks creating a map of touches made visible.  As the two lost themselves in the moment, they shifted in dominance, one taking over the other, neither relenting. There was a instant of pure escape for Nicole when Waverly allowed her fingers to be tangled within the now curly red strands of hair. Their breaths became in tuned with the others, soft moans turning into louder hungrier pleads._

_The homestead hadn’t been alive in so long, it seemed as if the two were breathing life into the once cold and silent space. The flame from the fireplace continued to flicker for a few more hours, playing with shadows against the walls as a sort of calm took over. Nicole laid on the sofa, naked, with Waverly fast asleep in her arms. The morning daylight broke through the windows as the woman began to once again bring on her all too familiar thoughts. There were many things she knew was certain in her life, and Waverly Earp, the brunette whom was off limits, was now a complication she hadn’t thought through._

 

           “Hey, where are you?” Waverly had taken her hand and pulled Nicole’s up into her own, snapping the woman back into the present. Her bowl of peanuts sat in her lap with the brunette at her left gazing at her. The film she was previously watching neared its end as Nicole studied the woman at her side. Waverly was still wrapped in her towel, reassuring the taller woman that her sister wouldn’t be back until morning.

           “I should probably head out to the truck.” Nicole’s words were cut short when Waverly slid her fingers into the redhead’s pulling her palm close.

           “You have a long life line.” The brunette smiled, examining the woman’s hand with her thumb. She began to knead into Nicole’s palm, feeling each miniscule twinge the redhead would react to. “But you also have this line here,” Waverly tapped Nicole’s skin, glancing up into her eyes, “you’re at a crossroads.”

           “I don’t believe in this stuff, you do realize that, right?”

           “Rather you believe in it or not, it’s real. Are you at a crossroad in your life?” Waverly could sense the wandering mind of the woman at her side. Nicole was doing her best not to stare too deeply into the eyes that were now yearning to know her secrets. She was compromising more than she could ever imagine by just sitting there, on that sofa, at that time.

           “Hey Waves, maybe you should uh…get dressed and I will call HQ.” Nicole pulled herself away, a sigh of relief leaving her. She tried to walk off the energy she could now feel paralyzing her from the brief contact with the brunette. But Waverly knew what she was doing, she always had. And Nicole, well, Nicole wasn’t allowed to talk about it.

           “You know Agent Haught, if you’re worried about Wynonna….”

           “I’m not.” Nicole abruptly answered.

           “Okay.” Waverly pushed herself up onto her knees, looking over the back of the sofa where the redhead had grabbed her own phone and began sending messages. “Is this about ‘me’ then?” The brunette crossed her arms over the fabric covering her.

           “What?” Nicole froze for a moment, her fingers hovering over her phone as her chest heaved. “No.” She shook her head.

           “But you’ve never been this standoffish before. Did I do something that…..”

           “No.” Nicole repeated once more. “It’s just that, what happened last time wasn’t meant to happen. Not saying that I didn’t want…” Silence filled the room. Waverly could tell that the woman before her was losing her resolve.

           “What is it?” She whispered.

           “It’s…” For a moment, Nicole almost said what she wanted to. She almost gave away what she had been instructed to keep a secret. “It’s classified.”

           “Your feelings are classified?”

           “Wynonna trusts me.”

           “And I trust you. What does any of that have to do with us?”

           “There is no ‘us’ Waverly. There can’t be.” The woman’s words, although calm and soft rubbed Waverly the wrong way. The brunette stood on the floor, annoyed, her arms still fixed, crossed over her chest.

           “So this is a Black Badge thing? And don’t tell me it isn’t because it’s the same garbage line my sister gives me.”

           “It’s to protect you.”

           “Hello.” The brunette waved her arm, “I’m protected. I’m safe. But if you’re building walls around your heart because you don’t want to get hurt… trust me I understand. I’ve had my lot of crappy relationships, probably too many to count.”

           “This relationship that we have is strictly…” Nicole caught her own words. She could sense the hardened pain that continuing speaking would cause the brunette. No matter how much she wanted to push Waverly away for her own safety, she couldn’t break her heart. “I’m sorry for not being able to tell you more.”

           “I’m sorry too.” The house returned to its quiet state. The movie at hand began to roll credits as Nicole glanced over at the brunette now climbing the steps. She held her breath, never uttering a word until the brunette was out of sight. Just in the pocket of her vest was her phone, a few old messages left unread with a new one holding the top place. It was from Wynonna. She almost answered the message, her fingers hovering over the screen for a second before something above her head made a loud crashing thud.

           “Waves?” Nicole’s voice was calm at first, until no answer came back. “Waverly?” Her footsteps carried her to the second floor, her back against the wall as she knocked gently on the bedroom door she knew belonged to the brunette.

           “I was just changing.” Waverly propped the door open, standing before the woman in some jeans and a white top.

           “Were you doing something above the living room?”

           “What?”

           “What’s above the living room?” Nicole slowly stepped into the woman’s room as Waverly studied the redhead confused.

           “Uh, I think Wynonna has some stuff in one of the hall closets if that’s what you’re asking.” The brunette waved her finger to signal back into the hall before Nicole reached for the bedroom light, shutting it off. “What are you doing?”

           “Waves,” the woman faced her, “just stay behind me.”

           “O-kay.” Waverly was confused on why Nicole switched from casual movie viewer to a person that was on heightened alert. Wynonna often acted in the same way when she was at the homestead. She was always cautious of anything and everything not within her line of sight. Nicole placed herself in front of the smaller woman, reaching into the belt she kept against her waist. The darkened space took a moment to adjust to, but there was something odd about that thud. Seconds later, another one came, just from down the hall. Nicole gripped her automatic pistol tight, using her free hand to place against Waverly’s waist, just to make sure the woman stayed behind her.

           “We’re leaving the house.”

           “If this is your way of asking me out Haught, I don’t approve.” The brunette crossed her arms, slowly following Nicole into the hall until the entire house fell into darkness. “What… is… happening?”

           Without word, Nicole turned to pin Waverly against the wall, the smaller woman falling into shock as Wynonna’s room door opened. Someone was standing there, a shadow neither had noticed. Nicole quickly let off a warning shot, aiming right at the person’s shoulder. Waverly ducked as the shadow rose it’s own weapon to fire back. Instinctively, Nicole dived down to pull the brunette toward the steps. The two quickly made it down the flight of stairs just before something crashed through one of windows nearby. Whomever was on the second floor moved like lighting, making it towards the landing as Nicole hurried Waverly to follow her towards the kitchen.

           It was as if someone knew the two were inside, laser lights began to point into separate windows of the home. Some flashed green, others red. Waverly latched onto Nicole’s waist, hugging her back as the woman ushered the brunette into the pantry.

           “Stay low, I’ll clear a path.”

           “A path to what?” Waverly asked.

           “Outside.” Nicole promised her just before closing the pantry door and rushing back towards the front of the home. Waverly could only hear random rustling before a gunshot went off. It wasn’t as if the brunette had never heard a gun go off before, but it was the uncertainty of who’s gun it was that made the noise.

           “Not today, asshole.” Waverly crawled back into the kitchen, knowing there was a shotgun under the table. The weapon was Velcro-ed to the wood, just as the brunette pulled it into her hands. She did as she was told however, staying low but vigilant. Before she could move from her new location, she could see someone through the living room window. They were staring into the space, a ski mask covering their head. Nicole rushed whomever was originally in the house, tackling them to the ground, her gun falling from her hand as she slammed her fist into the person’s face. One hit after the other she tried to stay ahead of the person below her.

           They were strong, whomever they were. She soon found herself tossed onto the ground with a silencer placed against her skull. It was only when a gun shot rang out from outside, did Nicole have enough time to grip the person’s arm and slam them onto their back. Waverly crawled into the living room, her gun aimed at the window before she herself fired a shot. She took notice of Nicole and the stranger amongst the dark, fighting for control. Just as she attempted to help, the front door flung open, someone rushed in towards Nicole.

           “Damn it Haught!” A familiar voice called out, shoving the redhead to the side before a quick blow to the face of the shadowed person caused them to black out. “I told you to never come inside. You don’t listen, do you?” The woman complaining was Wynonna. She was geared up in all black tactical wear, her face uncovered, as her hair flowed down her shoulders. “Waves, are you okay?”

           “What’s going on?” The brunette hopped up, just as her sister studied Nicole.

           “I had it under control.” The woman stood, dusting herself off as Waverly rushed over to check Nicole in the dark from any injuries.

           “Waves.” Wynonna grabbed her sister’s arm, “we have to leave.”

           “You were in town all of this time?” Nicole questioned just as someone else joined them from outside.

           “Can you two stop fighting and get to the cars before more of them turn up?” It was Agent Dolls, locked and loaded, watching his back as he ushered the women out.  Nicole made it towards her truck, hopping in as Waverly joined her.

           “Hey!” Wynonna called out, trying to get her sister’s attention. Dolls faced her, tapping her nose.

           “Bigger fish, Earp.”

           “She is the bigger, stupid, red fish.” Wynonna complained, climbing into the vehicle just as they drove away from the homestead. There were at least two other cars other than them and Nicole’s truck. “I’m going to call her.” The older brunette quickly dialed the Agent in the other vehicle as Nicole promptly answered. “Haught, what are you doing with my baby sister?”

           “You told me to watch her!” Nicole informed the woman over the speaker.

           “Yeah well, you were surely doing something else because you allowed yourself to be ambushed.”

           “I had it under control.” The woman responded just as Waverly’s voice broke though.

           “Wynonna, I’ve missed you.” The younger brunette called out over the speaker.

           “Oh don’t you dare be cute with me Waves. What did you allow her to do to you?” The older woman was rambling on as Dolls faced her in the vehicle.

           “Would you even want to know the answer to that?” The man asked her as she shoved his arm.

           “No one asked you.”

           “Hey, I’m driving here.” He complained, watching the road as the woman continued on.

           “Haught. If you laid a finger on my sister, I swear that I’ll….” As the older brunette carried on in one car, her sister cringed in another. Nicole was trying her best to focus on driving, although Waverly wouldn’t stop staring at her.

           “Your sister can be annoying sometimes.” The woman whispered.

           “But, you’ve got to love her.” The brunette shrugged.

           “Hey!” Wynonna chimed in via speaker, “Why were you in the house Haught? I had one rule…”

           “You said stay away from your baby sister.” Nicole corrected her.

           “Well I had two rules.” Wynonna faced Dolls, as the man scratched his eyebrow with his right index finger.

           “Honestly Wynonna,” Waverly cut her sister off, “it was pretty much rated G up in the homestead. No worries. Besides, if she hadn’t known about my affections before, she truly found out tonight.”

           Silence.

           The drive went on for another thirty seconds in peace before Dolls spoke.

           “So now that we have everything cleared up. We need to find out who shot up the homestead and why.”

           “I know why.” Wynonna sighed. “I told those assholes if they wanted to be huge dicks to come fight me on my home turf.”

           “What?” Everyone said is unison.

           “I didn’t actually think they’d….I messed up.” The older brunette admitted.

           “Well this is good.” Dolls added. “We can kick their asses on our terms.”

           “You both know that doesn’t sound logical right?” Nicole questioned. The vehicles all came to a halt near the edge of the Purgatory line. Everyone climbed out of their respective trucks as Wynonna finally gave her sister a proper hug.

           “I’m sorry for being an asshole.” The woman rocked the younger brunette in her arms. “And I know you wouldn’t go behind my back and sleep with that tall bean pole.”

           “Why do you hate Nicole?” Waverly questioned, pulling back to study her sister’s face. Nicole and Dolls were off to the side debriefing one another on their next plan.

           “I don’t hate her. She’s just a stupid goodie-goodie for Black Badge, and she never does anything wrong and so…I don’t want her first screw up to be because of an Earp, or you know, screwing one.” Wynonna gave Waverly one last hug before sighing. “I should apologize right?”

           “For what you just said or for protecting me?”

           “For being an asshole. Jesus Waves, keep up.” Wynonna strolled over towards her fellow Agents, staring at Dolls before glancing at Nicole. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Waves. And I will never apologize again for that.”

           “Wynonna, you told me to stay away.”

           “And you are, right?” The brunette faced the woman.

           “I’m trying my damn hardest.”

           “Good.” Wynonna faced her sister waving to her from a distance. “I just wish you’d screw up something so I can hold it over your head.”

           “Like how you just basically put a price on your own head?” Nicole studied the woman, as the brunette shrugged, facing Dolls as he smirked.

           “That’s my Wynonna.” He claimed, gently stroking her chin with his index finger and thumb before Nicole pretended to gag.

           “I need you to take her across the line. Get her out of Purgatory for a while.” The older brunette studied the road, the evening air tossing cool wind to and fro. There was a long white line drawn across the county line, and Wynonna needed her sister on the other side of it. “I hate that I trust you Haught. Mainly because I don’t trust many people.”

           “Where do you want me to take her?”

           “Anywhere.” Wynonna nodded, “but make sure there are two separate hotel rooms and you’re in whichever one is the furthest from hers.”

           “Right.” Nicole nodded, just as Waverly strolled over.

           “So, what’s the plan?” The brunette questioned just as her sister faced her.

           “Agent goodie-two-shoes Haught here is going to take you someplace out of the Ghost River Triangle for a bit. I’ll make sure to keep you two updated and I’ll give her the go-ahead to bring you back when it’s safe.” Wynonna sighed. “You have to stay safe, Waves.” As the two embraced Dolls cleared his throat, staring at Nicole. She shook her head in disagreement as he nodded. “Hey, Can you two be any less rude, we’re having a moment!”

           “Haught has something she wanted to tell you.” Dolls awaited Nicole’s response as she continued to shake her head in opposite of what he wanted. There was one person she would often discuss things with, and the man across from her happened to be it.

           “I don’t have anything to talk about. It’s over.” The redhead studied the man facing her as Waverly tried to piece together their bickering.

           “Well you two should get going before more snipers come and you know, start shooting like it’s their job or something.” Wynonna chuckled to herself. “And remember Haught,” the brunette faced her, “this entire person, is off limits.”

          Waverly rolled her eyes, pushing her sister’s arm back to her side before trying to make a joke of the situation, which failed in its entirety. “I’m off limits to Nicole? Guess you should have told her that three weeks ago.”

           There was a snap of silence, as Dolls began to chuckle. Nicole bit down on her bottom lip as Wynonna slowly faced her. The silence even spread towards the other Agents waiting along with them near the county line. The older brunette studied the redhead for a moment, noticing no sign of her trying to back out of it.

           “Nicole, this is where you run.” Dolls instructed her.

           “I’m going to kill you!” Wynonna yelled as the redhead darted across the line. Waverly watched the two for a moment before scrunching up her nose.

           “Wynonna, don’t kill her! We might eventually fall in love.” Waverly called out after her sister who began to screech even louder.

           “You’re dead Nicole! Dead!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for checking out my one shot. I’ve been a Wynonna Earp fan for a few years now and I adore Wayhaught. I’ve written a couple of stories but I’ve chosen this one as my official, ‘first post.’ Thanks again for reading and comments and critiques are highly welcomed.


End file.
